Gradually
by Stormkpr
Summary: Written in response to a prompt requesting a fic where 'Zoe decides that she likes Wash'. The timeline for the events in this fic has been purposefully left vague.


**Gradually**

_Author's Notes:_

This fic was written in response to a prompt from Warrior Zoe, who requested a fic on the theme of "Zoe decides she likes Wash".

With thanks to beta-testers Sharelle and Sarahetc.

* * *

Ain't like there was one moment when I decided I liked him. It don't work that way. There were lots of little things that happened, and some of 'em took time.

He kept tryin' to get me to laugh. I brushed him off ten times and he kept at it. Man was persistent if nothin' else. Finally he got me to do it even though I tried not to. Wondered why he cared in the first place whether I laughed or not.

He shaved the mustache. That was good. I once went with a guy who had a mustache and he was a real bastard – don't know why I stayed with him long as I did. When I saw Wash walk into the kitchen all clean-shaven, I opened my mouth in surprise till I remembered myself and closed it. But he saw.

We had a stopover on his home planet. He took a bunch of food and supplies and money to his mom. I didn't meet her that time – me and him weren't a couple yet – but I was impressed with how he spoke 'bout her when he returned. And that he spent all that money on her when most folk would've spent some of it on themselves.

Over the weeks and then the months, he proved that he knew his trade. Got us out of a bunch of bad situations. Showed that he was a pro when it came to flyin' this boat, and I like a man who's got useful skills like that.

I noticed that I was startin' to miss him when we were apart. Captain and I would be on a job, some of 'em kept us from the ship for a day or two. I'd start missin' that pilot, wonderin' what he was up to or what he'd say 'bout something. Captain would mention his name and I wanted to smile but didn't.

Then I started wonderin' what he'd be like in bed. He handled Serenity so well that I had to but wonder. So I asked him one day if he'd have sex with me. He said no, but that he would make love to me.

I wasn't expectin' much. Hadn't been with many men before, and none of 'em that I had were much good; most just want to get on top of you and do their thing. Wash surprised me. I ain't gonna tell you anything more than that, just that he really surprised me. It takes a lot to surprise me.

But it wasn't just the sex – or the lovemakin', as he had to call it – that got me. Sex don't make a relationship and it ain't why you fall in love with someone.

He listened to me. I _do_ talk, you just gotta shut your mouth and wait and listen and wait some more before you hear me say anything. I ain't gonna reveal somethin' personal unless I think you really wanna hear it. Most folk don't have that kinda patience. But he waited and listened.

He liked me. He showed me that he liked me just as I was -- didn't expect me to be anything else. Didn't want a fancy lady in a silk dress and high heels. The way he touched me, you'd think I was a gorram goddess instead of a tired soldier with skin that's rough and scarred.

Then he told me. Said he loved me. No one said it since my parents. I said nothing, and he was okay with that.

I started thinking, over the next few days, whether I loved him too. My mind just slowly moved. I thought of the kind of things I'm telling you today. Then gradually I realized that I did love him.

So one day, I told him I loved him and I asked him if he'd be my husband. He got this look on his face. You may've seen it – his eyes light up, his smile gets real wide, he looks like a little boy at Christmas. For a second, I got pissed at myself for letting myself love him, for letting my stupid heart jump at the sight of him all happy like that. But I put it aside and remembered that my folks said it was better to take the risk and to love.

So all that happened over the course of almost a year, starting from when he first joined the crew. Maybe someday I'll tell you the full story.

THE END

Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
